godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Spin-off chapter 5. No funny title, gotta go swimming
Ah, let's get this done... ---- We’re already in the field (Wailing Plains). We leave the security of our landing place and begin to search for the beast. I realize it might take a while, so I decide to give my first order: -Let’s split up! We’ll find the enemy faster that way. -Entendido! (Roger that)– Rodolfo says, and he goes north-west. I head south-west, but strangely I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Julia following me. She says: -Uhm, may I come along? – And my orders? What about them? -Didn’t I tell you to split up? – I answered roughly. -I’m scared… – She answered. I sigh, but ultimately decide to let her follow me. It’s not ideal to bring a young girl over to the scariest field in the Far East Branch, if you ask me. -Alright, come over. – She happily begins to follow me. We walk around for a while, and then she says: -You don’t sound very happy. – You don’t say… -I’m not a Leader. In fact, this is my 5th mission as a God Eater. I’m not ready for this yet… – I was going to keep up the dialogue, but then I heard a Charge Crush coming down and a Quadriga’s pain roar. – Rodolfo has met the enemy in area E. Let’s go! – We run over there as quick as we can, and Rodolfo is already unconscious. Perhaps splitting up wasn’t the best of the plans… The Quadriga suddenly spots us, but I momentarily blind it with a stun grenade and go over to wake Rodolfo up with a kick. -Ay! – He screams. – You could’ve shared some health, you know… -We’re busy now. We’ll talk later, agreed? – He nods and goes to kill the thing. We all begin to attack the beast with everything we’ve got, but Quadrigas are tough nuts to crack, and this one is a lot larger than average. So we go on, weakening the beast, crushing its body slowly, but it doesn’t seem to react. Julia’s Scythe isn’t the best of the weapons against it, but it would be worse if we were only two. At a given point though, she extends her weapon’s handle and attacks the monster from farther away, to no effect… until she pierces the head of the monster with the edge of the weapon and then the handle retracts, lifting her upwards. The Quadriga’s dead, but it weirdly doesn’t fall over and instead still stands, keeping her from a good 6 meters from the ground. I then shout: -Let go of the weapon! Fall to the ground. You’ll be safe. -I’m scared! Could you… could you catch me? – What in the name of…? I sigh sonorously, but I agree: -Alright, alright, let go of the weapon, I’ll catch you before you crash head first into the ground. – It then happens exactly as I say: She lets go of the weapon and begins to fall until I catch her with my arms. Rather than doing anything stupid, I quickly leave her standing in the ground. Then I hit the Quadriga’s legs till the dead monster falls to the ground, so Julia can retrieve her God Arc. And then, after each of us devoured a piece of the beast, we proceed to return to the base. Out of nowhere, Rodolfo asks: -Julia, couldn’t you have extended the handle again and fall safely into the ground? -Uh, yes. I guess so. I just didn’t think about it. I was panicking. – She answers. I don’t believe she was really panicking and she didn’t realize... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic